


Blessing

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [19]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, Female Character of Color, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Meeting the Parents, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek studies Spock, then her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows [The Woman Who Came to Dinner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17849).

They sit beside each other without touching, Nyota's hands on her knees.

Sarek studies Spock, then her.

The room still seems to echo with the graceful tones of Spock's Formal Vulcan--words carefully selected to describe their relationship to best and most accurate effect; a touch of nearly archaic High Vulcan to describe her: _she who is half of my heart_.

Sarek's face is stony, too unfamiliar to be readable.

"It is... _fathomable_," he declares, finally.

The complexity of the actual word's connotation defies direct translation; the tension around Spock's mouth relaxes.

_Not illogical_ is the rough summation. It's enough.


End file.
